Playing With Fire
by fmpwolf180
Summary: Sousuke saves Kaname from another kidnapping, only to be dragged to her apartment to recieve treatments for his wounds. Kaname feels indebted to Sousuke, and she has to repay him.


"Chidori, get down!"

"Fine, but stop calling me that!" In an effort to hide herself, she ducked quickly under the table, only to hit her head on it. She wrapped her arms around her head to try to drone out the blasting guns.

She could see the sergeant leap away from where he was standing before, behind a pile of boxes. He leaned around the boxes and fired his pistol at the place where one of his adversaries was hiding. The man ducked down just before the bullet hit him, so close it cut off some of his hair.

One man jumped out of his cover and came charging for Sousuke's hiding spot. "Damn!" Sousuke shouted and pulled out his own knife from his back pocket. As the man got close and proceeded to fire his rifle, Sousuke thrust the knife deep into his chest cavity. The man gasped, his arms flailing for something to grab. Sousuke whipped his foot under the guy, knocking him down. He pulled a taser from inside his shirt and vigorously hit the man's neck with the high voltage, rendering him unconscious.

Sousuke took the man's rifle and moved up a spot in cover. When another enemy popped his head over this spot, he was surprised to find a man with an assault rifle waiting for him. Sousuke fired the rifle in two controlled bursts into the man's stomach. He fell over in writhing pain, gripping his stomach in agony. Sousuke kicked hard into his forehead, knocking him out cold.

The rifle was already out of ammo, and Sousuke was running out of options. Another man leaned around a corner and began to fire when an assault rifle smacked him in the head, and he fell over. Sousuke ran to this new spot, taking up the gun the man was holding. He heard something tick.

"Shit!" Sousuke threw the gun out the nearby window, shattering it with his force. The broken glass flew, cutting Sousuke's exposed skin. The gun flew, then exploded in a large burst. "A decoy," He murmured.

A knife was slapped to his throat, and he gasped. "Don't move, Mr. Bodyguard, if you value your life." The other enemies showed their heads. At least fifteen. Crap.

"I do not." Sousuke threw his arm over the man's head, grabbing his shoulders. With all his power, he threw the man over himself into a mess of crates. A loud crack came from the man's back slamming into a metal bar. Before the others had a chance to escape, he pulled a grenade from his belt and started to-

"Sousuke, wait!" Kaname screamed from the grasp of one of the other men. He held her by her hair, her hands tied in tight knots.

The sergeant hurled the grenade out the already broken window with excellent aim. It exploded in mid-air, sending shrapnel through the window. Sousuke covered his face as it ripping through his shirt, leaving more nasty cuts.

"What do you want with her?" Sousuke yelled at the man, holding his pistol pointed to his face.

"Lower your gun, son." This old man held a gun to her head.

Sousuke did what he was told. He stuck a hand into the back of his pants, desperately searching for his other knife.

"Now, we're just gonna take her to our boss, and get our paycheck. Don't worry, boy, she'll live."

Sousuke grinded his teeth as he found his weapon. They began to back out of the room. Sousuke scanned around the room. He could deal with them and get out with minor wounds if he didn't miss. He took a deep breath, then expertly threw his knife through the air as he dove for Kaname. It tore through the man holding Kaname like a burning hot knife through butter. He dropped behind her and the others behind him shot at Kaname. Sousuke blocked the shots with his body, the bullets only scraping his skin through his bullet vest under his white button shirt. His stomach lurched as a bullet punctured his skin, almost to his stomach.

"Chidori-!" Sousuke pointed his pistol at another enemy and fired while pointing behind a row of boxes.

"On it!" Kaname leaped towards them, pulling Sousuke along as he fired relentlessly.

His strong hand pushed her head down as a bullet whizzed over her. He fired and fired.

"I miscalculated," Sousuke grunted as he clicked the trigger again and again. A man fell, a hole straight through his skull. He pulled it, and no reaction. He whipped behind the cover and pulled out a few bullets from a pouch inside his shirt. He clicked them into his gun and pointed it back over the top of boxes.

Two more men went down with about three bullet holes. The first bullets had not punctured major arteries or organs. A terrible mistake. His pistol was empty once again and he was out of options.

Kaname leaned over her knees and held her head. "You can do it, Sousuke!"

Her shaky, but somehow strong voice flooded his ears. He lunged out of his cover and pulled the pin of a grenade with his teeth. He chunked it behind a spot where his enemies waited. The last thing they heard was a blast. Sousuke scooped up their weapons and reconned the room with a confiscated rifle. Clear.

Stupid retarded terrorists. They all clustered behind one spot. If they would have spread out, I wouldn't have been able to terminate so many with one measly grenade. Pure luck on my part. I'll have to include this in my report.

Sousuke slowly made his way to where Kaname was sitting. He laid his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Are you injured Miss Chidori?"

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "I can't believe you!" She growled.

"Wha-"

"I was so scared, you idiot! It took you that long to get here, then you immediately started a fight with that guy!"

"No deals with terrorists-"

"Do you have any idea how much of my hair that other guy just pulled out? Do you?" She screeched, tears dripping onto the floor.

"No-" He held his hand out to her.

"Exactly! And now because _you_ let them kidnap me, I was worried about _you_ because _you_ keep doing crazy crap and getting _your_self hurt for _me_! Damnit, Sousuke!" Kaname snatched his hand and he helped her to her feet.

"I am sorry, Miss Chidori." He handed her a somehow not stained white cloth. She wiped her face with it and handed it back to Sousuke. He took it, pocketed it, then took her hand.

A deep red blush flew across her face. She stared up at his face. He was so unreadable. His eyes were fixed on the door out of the building. His left hand holding a limp rifle, his torso torn with scrapes and blood running down his chest, his arms covered in scrapes and blood, and his right hand…well, his right hand was holding her hand. So perfect and clean, his right hand.

They left in silence, Sousuke pointing his rifle around corners, jumping out as if some one would be waiting for him. He escorted her back to her apartment in complete silence as well.

"Thank you, Sousuke," Kaname murmured as she leaned against her door.

"It's not a problem."

"Hey Sousuke."

"Yes?"

Kaname gulped nervously, "Can you stay here tonight?"

"I was going to anyway."

"What-?"

"I was going to sit out here and wait for anyone who had any strange ideas about visiting you during the night."

"Oh. Can't you…stay inside?"

"You are a smart girl, Chidori. I can have two vantage points from inside. Very well, I will take you up on your offer."

She clicked the key in the lock. She pushed the door slowly open, revealing her spotless apartment. She ushered him in, and closed the door behind him.

"May I borrow a first aid kit?"

"If by that, you mean bandages and stuff, then hold up." Kaname walked away from him and disappeared into another room. She returned with arms full of bandages and anti-biotic cream. She laid it into a neat pile beside him on the floor. She sat down, and he followed, sitting Indian style.

"Thank you." Sousuke tugged at the button on the top of his shirt. It unbuttoned, revealing a smidge of his collarbone. Kaname's heart thumped extremely fast. She held her shirt where her heart was, trying to calm it. Before she knew it, his shirt was unbuttoned all the way, but showing his bullet proof vest that carried ammo. (- TROLL)He peeled the zipper down and laid it quietly next to him. Kaname sat in silence, admiring his physique. His voice brought her back down from cloud nine, "May I have a wet rag?"

"Uh, sure." She got up from her place and proceeded to the other room again. She came back with slightly damp rag. "And I don't mind if you get blood on it. It's old."

Sousuke took it and reached over his back to clean around a piece of glass that was wedged into his skin. A two-inch wide square glass piece was something you didn't want implanted into your back. He reached and reached, but he couldn't quite reach it either way he tried. Kaname took notice.

Kaname crawled over behind him and took the rag. She wiped around the glass carefully. "Sousuke, how did you manage to get this into your back?"

His face was tomato at that moment and he was struggling to find words as her soft hands made their way around his back, cleaning various spots. He clutched his knees to hold his back in a better position so she could clean. She stopped.

"Hold up, I need to clean this out." Kaname stood and walked away. Sousuke heard the faucet come on, and it ran for quite a while. Is it bleeding that much? He struggled to look at his back, and obviously failed. Kaname came back into the room with a clean rag and a blue bucket sloshing with water. She sat it down next to him first, and then she sat, continuing to clean his back.

He winced as she scrubbed over another deep cut.

"Sorry, Sousuke!" She took the towel lying on his other side and wiped over his back a couple times to dry it off. She then poured peroxide over his back. He grunted and made an "ow" kind of syllable. "Sorry, again." She tapped the towel on his back to wipe off excess liquid. She peeled the cover off of a bandage and carefully stuck it to his back. "Does that feel okay?"

Sousuke grunted an "okay" to her. He didn't make another sound as she covered the scrapes with bandages. When she was done, her hand hovered over the piece of glass lodged into his back.

"What about that glass, Sousuke?" Kaname asked solemnly, knowing whatever they did would hurt him greatly.

"Direct my hand to it." Sousuke reached out his arm behind him. Kaname took his hand with out speaking and lead his hand to the glass.

"On three, okay?" Kaname still held his hand.

"Roger."

"One-" Kaname let go of his hand.

"Two-" Sousuke whispered.

"Three!" Kaname spoke, then heard a grotesque sound come from his back as the glass came out, sending blood trickling down. Kaname took the blood stained glass from his fingers and wiped away the blood with her rag, making her movements slow so not to harm him further.

She patched up his back, and moved all her equipment to his front. Sousuke sat up straight, looking away from her in embarrassment as he sat with his revealed, bare chest. Kaname went to work, her slim fingers easily making quick work of all the cuts. She stopped at a hole in his stomach.

"Sousuke, don't tell me there's-"

"A bullet is in that. Please go boil some water."

"Oh no, Sousuke, you're not seriously going to-"

"Please, Kaname."

She stood up and trudged into the kitchen, setting a pan over the stove. She poured water in it and clicked on the stove. She went back to him and sat, staring at him as he pulled his knife from his pants. He took out a little cylinder and sharpened the knife on it.

Kaname rose as she heard the water boiling. She stuck out a hand in front of Sousuke. He handed her the handle of the knife. She walked slowly to the kitchen, eyeing the knife. She lowered the blade into the water, super-heating the metal. She returned to Sousuke and handed it to him.

Sousuke thrust the knife into his gut, digging out the bullet. Blood began to pour out of his wound, and Kaname ran to him and dabbed up the blood with the rag. Sousuke growled away the pain, and dug. He touched the bullet with the knife and murmured, "Found it." He pulled the knife towards the opening, and out with it came the 20 mm bullet that had made a home next to his stomach. Blood poured and Kaname covered the wound with the towel. When it finally clotted, she patched the hole up, and leaned away from him.

"Anywhere else?"

"Negative."

Kaname frowned when she looked down to his pants. One of the pant legs dripped blood and there was a large red spot on his thigh.

"Lay down Sousuke."

"Miss Chidori, I really don't think you should-"

"Now."

Sousuke did as he was told. Kaname crawled up close to him, and pulled up his pant leg, but it just wouldn't go up far enough.

"The pants gotta go." Kaname didn't even think about what she was saying.

"Miss Chidori, you should let me-"

Kaname glared at him. He immediately pulled his belt out of the pant rings and slipped his pants down, leaving him in his boxers. He lay down, revealing his body to her, minus his abdomen. He looked away, blushing.

Kaname saw the edge of a large cut at the end of his boxers on his thigh. She took the tip and peeled up the leg, holding the leg of the boxer at his crotch. As she brought the rag to clean this cut, her other hand holding the fabric touched his skin. He groaned in pain, but Kaname's heart jumped. His groan didn't sound like he was in pain to her; it sounded dirty.

A new sensation was spreading through her veins. She now wanted to touch him in strange places. She wanted to explore him. She patched up his leg as quickly as possible, and let go of his boxers. He sat up.

"Are you feeling okay, Sousuke?"

"Affirmative."

"Can you use my real last name now? You've been calling me Chidori all night."

"Please excuse my rancid behavior, please believe I really am trying to get out of that habit, Sagara."

She turned away from him, making him feel guilty. He couldn't see her face, and she was probably upset with him for calling her Chidori all day.

Kaname turned back to face him, her shirt unbuttoned quite low, and her jeans unzipped. "Can I make you say my name some more?"

"Of course, Kaname Sagara."

"No, I wanna here my lover say my name." She crawled up close to him, seeming exceptionally teasing.

Sousuke's heart leaped as his dense cover faded away. "Roger." He leaned in and grabbed the back of her head as he locked his lips with hers.

Her fingers traced his chest outlines with increasing speed as she applied more force, lowering him back down into his laying position.

Sousuke began to speak out, "Kaname-"

Kaname placed a finger over his mouth, "Let me do the work. You're hurt."

"What are you talking about, Kaname?" He spoke as she stood and turned away from him.

Her bra dropped, "I have to repay you for saving me. You deserve something."


End file.
